The Daily Life of Rinka and Ranka
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Just your typical life of twins in love. Rinka x Ranka. Twincest


**The Daily Life of Rinka and Ranka**

 **Pairing: Rinka x Ranka**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Valkyrie Drive: Bhkukki or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Ummmmmm….s-so thanks to Major Mike, I re-read the manga and, um, quickly got inspired to do this.**

 **Now for this one….um….I just decided…why the heck not? I mean, for one, I love being creative. Second, I saw a little playthrough of the game, so I know what the voices sound like. Thirdly…I know. I know. I should be watching the whole thing to get the whole understanding of the plot and everything, but…I just can't help myself.**

 **So here it is, everyone. Don't know if others are familiar with this, but…please enjoy~!**

"Say, Onee-chan," Ranka Kagurazaka says as she looks at her phone, speaking to her older sister, Rinka.

Rinka hums as she turns to her younger sister. "Hm?"

"What would you like for Christmas?"

Rinka thinks for a moment until a lightbulb pops in her head. "I know! I know! Your body~!"

Ranka quirks an eyebrow. "Huh?"

The twins stare at each other for a few seconds. Rinka's smile never leaves her.

"You know what I mean~" she says.

"I get it, I get it…" Ranka sighs. "But you know...your body is better than mine, right? I...want yours, too..."

"Oh, how very sweet of you, Ranka-chan~" the older twin says, clasping her hands together.

The tomboyish girl sighs for the second time. Truth be told, she really loves Rinka as her very own girlfriend and fortunately, Rinka can just see right through her, meaning she is well aware of Ranka's feelings for her. It wasn't long before a week ago or so that Rinka asked her younger sister a few questions in order for her to tell the truth. And when Rabka told her about her true feelings for her older sister, Rinka was in tears of joy and immediately returned her feelings. And after a short, passionate kiss from the two, they became girlfriends.

Although it's been a week since they were lovers, Rinka is still the same old childish older twin. Ranka loves her, but sometimes she can be quite annoying...

"Ranka-chan! Ranka-chan!" The older twin calls.

"Yes, Onee-chan?" Ranka's eyes widen at what's in her sister's hands. "Hey, isn't that the bread I bought?"

"Melon bread?" Rinka says. "So, you've been eating those for a while huh? It's no good if you eat those all the time. Otherwise you'll get-OW! OWWWWWW! Sowwy!" Rinka finds herself getting pinched by her younger sister and flails her arms around wildly.

Yes, the twins are interesting creatures. However, they love each other very much.

**Karaoke**

The twins and some of their friends, Momo Kuzuryu and Mana Inagawa are in the karaoke room and it is Mana's turn to sing. Though she's soft spoken and gentle, she is a pretty good singer. The four of them go to the same school together, but are in different classes cause if their age difference. However, they hang out together all the time, along with some other friends, Koharu Tsukikage and her girlfriend, Viola, who is a snobby girl, yet a tsundere of the group. Right now, both Koharu and Viola couldn't come because they are dating right now.

Mana finishes her song and everyone applauds for her fantastic performance.

"That was great, Mana-chan~!" Rinka says. "You were amazing!"

Ranka pumps up a fist. "Fantastic, Inagawa!"

Mana blushes as she stifles a giggle, putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh, come on, girls. I'm not that great." She turns to Momo, who is casually drinking her juice with a straw. "Hey, Momo-chan. What did you think?"

Momo looks at her with expressionless eyes, then speaks in a soft voice. "Fine."

"Just fine?" Mana puts her hands on her hips. "Come on, Momo-chan. Please be honest."

The short haired girl keeps on drinking her juice, avoiding eye contact. Mana just smiles, walks closer to her friend and wraps her arms around her, making the short haired girl blush.

"H-hey...what are you doing, Mana?" She asks.

"Mmmmm...just being cuddly," The brunette says softly. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I just did..."

"Not in an honest way~!" Mana gently strokes her friend's hair, making Momo blush harder.

"I...I...I think you sang...b-beautifully..." Momo says quietly.

Mana smiles and kisses her friend's cheek. "Now that's better. Hehe~!"

"Idiot..." Momo mutters.

"They are soooo cute together~!" Rinka says happily.

"Seriously, they really need to be honest with each other, is what I think," Ranka comments while rubbing the back of her head.

**Dorms**

Late that night, the twins are sleeping together in one bed with one of their hands intertwined with another. Rinka lets out a soft happy sigh as she snuggles closer to her younger sister, almost having her breasts touch hers.

"H-hey," Ranka says. "Personal space, remember?"

"No way!" The older twin says. "I'm cold. I want to warm myself up by cuddling with you~"

The younger twin sighs and smiles while petting her. "Oh, you..." There is a pause until she speaks up again. "Hey...Onee-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Mind if I do this for a moment?"

Before Rinka could reply, her younger sister moves over on top of her, caresses her cheek and kisses her. Rinka immediately returns the favor and wraps her arms around her sister's neck. Both of them are lost in their own world, giving each other passionate kisses here and there. Rinka's hands clutch her sister's head a little with er fingers buried under her long silky hair. Sure enough, the two pull away to catch their breath and gaze into each other's eyes, lovingly. Ranka hand is still on her older sister's cheek and is smiling a gentle smile.

"Onee-chan..." she whispers.

"Hm?"

"I want you to know...that I'll always love you...with all my heart. I will stay by your side for as long as I live and do anything to protect you."

Rinka nods and cups both of her sister's cheeks in return. "I feel the same way, Ranka-chan. I really do. You're my most precious little sister and I shall love no one else but you..."

Both of them share a brief kiss, pull away and nuzzle each other's noses with a soft giggle. Then, they lie back down, hold each other's hands once more and fall fast asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: As you all know, this is an AU. So...please give positive comments. Thanks and have a nice day~!**


End file.
